True Love Can be OneSided
by laughsunshine
Summary: Written for a prompt on tumblr: Swan Queen; Regina is Emma's True Love but Emma isn't Regina's. Angsty please?


As Emma pointed her sword towards Regina, she felt an overwhelming sense of power extend through her fingertips. It had been one year since magic returned to Storybrooke and it has been 6 months since Emma promised her parents that she would hunt Regina down.

Regina had spent the better part of her year wreaking havoc in the name of getting Henry back. She succeeded 6 months ago and Emma has been trying to get Henry back ever since. Six months of tracking and one giant fight later, Emma had Regina pinned against the ground, sword at her throat.

Henry was nearby, watching this drama unfold. He spent his whole life resenting Regina because of what a book told him. But throughout the last year, he remembered that a book only holds one side of the story. He remembered how much his mother loved him, the looks of love she always gave him. He remembered how death wasn't the only option to break darkness. So he screamed out just as Emma raised her sword back.

"STOP!" Henry screamed. "Don't kill her!"

Emma stopped her hand, sneaking a glance at her son. "Why not? She took you from me. From us. She endangered you. Exposed you to dark magic. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill her right here in this forest!"

"Because I love her," said Henry. "And so should you."

Emma looked confused.

"Love is stronger than death," said Henry. "She loved me so much that she took me. She didn't mistreat me and she didn't use magic around me."

"What are you talking about kid?" asked Emma.

"My name is Henry. She named me Henry, so call me Henry," said the boy, his little fists curled in frustration. "Don't you realize anything? No wonder it took you so long to believe me about the curse. You spend so much time ignoring the obvious."

"Henry, what are you saying?" asked Emma.

"Really Emma?" said Henry. "You don't see it? The way you look at her. The way you act around her. She drives you crazy, but that's only because you were made to love her. To show her true love. To make her understand that there's more to life than revenge."

Emma slowly processed this information. Stunned, she turned to face the woman still pinned to the ground. Her hard eyes were raging with a deep fire. Emma tossed her sword behind her anyway and grabbed Regina's face. She planted her lips on the brunette's and kissed her passionately. Regina returned with the same passion.

Emma saw a life flash before her eyes. One where Regina and her raised Henry together. One where the family gathered for holidays at the castle. One where magic was no longer necessary. Emma felt complete; she felt a rush of tingles throughout her whole body, shaking her to the core. She opened her eyes and found brown ones looking into hers. Emma smiled.

Regina did not. She kicked her feet and flipped Emma over her head, reaching for the blonde's sword. "I can't believe you thought that would actually work. I already have a true love, and his name is Daniel."

Emma picked herself off of the ground, tears springing to her eyes. "You lied to me Henry."

"I didn't! I swear. Rumplestiltskin told me this would work," mumbled Henry, tears also springing to his eyes.

"What you didn't plan on was me taking out my own heart, and storing it somewhere no one would ever find it," said Regina. "And you Henry. Conspiring against your own mother? I'm disappointed."

Henry ran to Emma and hugged her waist. "Don't hurt Emma."

"I won't this time, but keep an eyes out," said Regina, tossing the sword towards them. "I'll be back for what's mine." And she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I felt something Henry. I felt it in my heart," said Emma, kneeling to the ground. "She was my true love. What do I do now?"

Henry leaned down into his mother's eyes. "We just have to find her heart. That's all." The he hugged his mother's head in an awkwardly adorable fashion. "Maybe if we find her heart, we can train it to love you again."

"Yeah, maybe…" whispered Emma.


End file.
